Rejection
by StayCalm
Summary: Anna's feeling for Elsa is far from sisterly love and all she hopes is for Elsa to feel the same way. And even if she doesn't Anna always get what she wants. I'm terrible at summaries Elsanna happens a bit later Dark Anna Rated M for violence, smut and language.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Elsa gasp as am arrow flew past her head, a well-aimed blast of ice magic has taken care of the archer. The queen's lungs burned from the lack of air due to the heavy running. She has just made it to the centre of the town before the mercenaries caught up with her and she had to hold them off. Making a wall of ice has successfully stopped majority of them but some are still on her tail. There are soldiers coming from three of four paths trying to flank her as she runs to the crossing of two streets, she's forced to go to the open path where she decides to hide in a small alleyway. As soldiers run past her she let's go of a sigh. Everything seems so planned out and well thought, whoever planned the attack must have high access to the castle security.

Once the coast is clear she wonders out to the abandoned streets, as she walk past an odd looking hawk then she trips over what seems like a trip wire and before she knows it the she was on the ground. When she realized it's not a trip wire but a mechanical chain trap she screams in pain as the chain tightens around her left foot, she's trying desperately to break free of the chain and freezing it did nothing but harden the metal. With one of her leg bound she looks around trying to find anything that can break the chain when she realizes the hawk is gone and shouts of soldiers coming closer. Elsa's really panicking right now. All she could think right now it's the end and nothing can stop the inevitable. She can begin to see the soldiers she turns her head and see her sister walking calmly toward her. "Anna get out of here now... Please just go…. leave me... Go..." Anna did not listen to her pleading sister.

Anna just kneels beside her bound sister. When Elsa hug Anna one last time and she finally couldn't hold back the tears she looks up and she sees Anna smiling lovingly and softly stroking Else's cheek. Before Elsa could say her goodbyes Anna brought a cloth over her face roughly, she couldn't fight back because even then she couldn't find the courage to ever hurt her sister. As she struggles against the newly introduced barrier between her and air, she looked up realizing the comforting and warm smile has turned into a dark and devious smirk then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me if you guys want this continued as this is the first time writing fanfic I might make many mistakes I would love if you guys can leave constructive criticism. **


	2. A Perfect Day

Chapter One: A Perfect Day

Three weeks ago...

Anna woke up with her crazy nest above her head which she calls hair but the difference this time is that this time she up early. It has been three weeks since the great thaw and Elsa has been so busy with the aftermath she didn't have any time to spend with her sister, but today was a special day she promised to spend a full day with her lonely sister and also promised to do everything in her power to make up for the lost time.

Anna woke up feeling extra warm from her far from ordinary dream she had last night, her hands wondered down to between her legs to her already wet panties and begin to satisfy her needs. She closed her eyes and a certain platinum blonde's image begin to form in her head. She knows how wrong is to think of her sister like that but it just feels so right. As she climaxes she couldn't fight back a moan. "Elsa!" She whimpers still not trying to make a sound.

While on the other side of the door Elsa is extremely nervous about the day as she still doesn't have full grasp of her powers, suddenly she hears weird sounds coming from within her sister's room. With lack of better judgement she opens the door to investigate, what she find is a gasping Anna with her legs spread wide and eyes closed still in her night gown. What she sees next has put a blush that goes all the way to her neck, Anna's hand was under her clearly soaked panties.

Anna was still recovering from her orgasm she didn't hear the door open, she hears a gasp and her eyes suddenly opens seeing a blushing Elsa staring right at her. "Elsa I can explain..." Anna quickly remove her hand from her panties and turns into a color that even puts her hair to shame.

"You don't have too I really should of knocked I'm so sorry for intruding into your room" Elsa leaves the room but stays outside her door.

"But Elsa I can explain..." Anna trying getting up from her bed.

"It's normal for someone your age to do that and besides I did the same thing when I was your age too" Elsa cutting Anna off.

"Really?" Anna relaxes as she realize that Elsa did not hear her moan out her name, but still trying to change the topic to something less awkward.

"Yep, now get dressed breakfast is served in ten minutes plus we have a big day ahead of us" with that Elsa leaves.

Anna rants "Ugh... Well that was a great start to the day".

* * *

Elsa sat at the head of the dinner table patiently waiting for her sister's arrival, still trying to forget what happened about fifteen minutes before though her heart tells her she enjoyed it but she ignores the thought as she hears the massive oak doors opens.

"Good morning" Anna happily chirps.

"Good morning Anna, we are having chocolate chip pancakes your favorite!"

"Mmn" Anna lifts the covers of her breakfast.

"I'm so sorry for intruding into your room this morning, I really should have knocked"

"No no no it's fine Elsa really"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely"

"So shall we dig in?... hahahahaha"

"What...Are...you...laughing...at?" Anna said in between mouthful of pancakes.

"You silly, have you learned nothing from the etiquette lessons?"

"Elsa give me a break those... lessons are so stupid and...I don't want to eat like I have a secret or... Walk like it's my wedding day"

Elsa covers her mouth as she giggles quietly and begin to slowly eating her meal unlike her sister. She thought back to those few moments she spent with Anna during her childhood and smiles because her innocent cute little Anna has not changed, this day is going to be amazing. There was a comforting silent between the royal sisters while they enjoying their meals. When they were done they gin to walk out the dinner room Elsa breaks the silence.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm so ready, the most ready I have ever been, and even more ready when Kristoff and I jumped off a cliff and I'm ranting I'll shut up"

Elsa giggles "it's quite alright I like your ranting" Tears start to form in her eyes as she smiles against Anna"

"What's the matter, is there something wrong?"

"Everything is great it's just I'm so glad you didn't change Anna " Elsa begins to sob and sit down in the hallway

"Elsa, stop crying please I hate seeing you sad" Anna said as she hugs Elsa tightly.

"Anna you don't understand how guilty I feel for causing you so much emotional pain in the past and just a few weeks ago I almost froze you to death, all I have done to you is harm" Still sobbing"

"Don't be guilty Elsa, that is all in the past and I forgive you for everything" Anna saying softly as she wipes away a tear.

"I love you Anna" Elsa feeling much better but it still doesn't wash the guilt away.

"I love you too…._more than you know"_

"I'm sorry I didn't catch the last part" Elsa getting up and hugging her beloved sister tightly.

"I said we should probably get moving"

"That's exactly what I was thinking, come on let's go we are going to have so much fun" Elsa offering her arm and her sister happily accepting it.

* * *

The royal sisters decided to explore the town first then maybe another time go to the North Mountains and explore Elsa's ice castle

"Oh Elsa I'm so excited let's explore the town first, oh lets go here no actually here actually we should go to the…"

"Calm down feisty pants we have the entire day" Elsa said while giggling.

As people start to realize the presence of the queen and the princess they kneel knowingly.

"Rise everyone today the princess and I are here as one of you the citizens there is no need for formality" She said in an authoritative tone.  
As everyone rise Anna is too busy gawking at the queen not realizing Elsa's talking to her.

"Anna?... Earth to Anna are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just let my mind wonder"

"Well what are you waiting for let's go"

As the royal sisters explore the town one of the advisers has caught up with her to discuss a very important subject matter alone so she excuse herself for ten minutes to resolve the problem.

"Hey feisty pants how's it going?"

"Hey Kristoff" She said in a little upset tone.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do, like I really want to tell Elsa how I feel but what if she rejects me and hates for forever?"

"Elsa's your sister she will never hate you, trust me"

"I hope so….."

"Well I should go it, but anyways talk to her I'm sure it will work out" Elsa walking towards two while rubbing her temples.

"Your majesty" Kristoff bows and leaves shortly after.

* * *

The last shop they visit for the day was a dress shop.

"Oh Elsa look at this one" showing her sister a teal dress with gold trimmings on a hanger.

Elsa shakes her head "You have so many dresses of the same colors, pick something else"

"Sure Um….. Oh look at this one" She shows Elsa a full green summer dress.

"Now that's what I'm talking about and plus the colors really brings out your eyes"

"Great so have you picked what you like?"

"I'm ready let's try these on"

They walk to the changing area and notices only one change room.

"Um….. You can go first Elsa I can wait"

"Come on!" She pulls her sister and herself into the change room"

"We are both girls and we are sisters we can share one" Elsa happily chirps.

Anna swallows a lump in her throat. "Ok"

As Anna begin to undress Anna couldn't help but to stare at her sister's perfect body. From her perfect size breast down to legs that just seems to run on for forever. She realizes just how beautiful her sister really is even more so close up and in person.

* * *

The sunset sadly marks the end of their sisterly bonding day, after the royal sisters return to the castle they both decide to go straight to bed, as fun as it was, it was also exhausting. Elsa was in Anna's room ready to tuck her into bed just like how it used to be and Anna just sat on her bed looking seeming hopeless but sad. All Anna could think is it's now or never, she can't take this anymore these feelings are killing her from the inside, she was so close yet so far.

"Are you ok? You look so sad." Elsa sits down with her putting an arm on her shoulder worried.

Anna looks up at Elsa and stares into her ocean blue eyes "Elsa I need to tell you something"

* * *

**A/N I think chapter might disappoint some people but Dark Anna will happen a little later into the story. anyways constructive criticism is always helpful! **


	3. Confessions and Exploring New Waters

Chapter Two: Confessions and Exploring new Waters

"Elsa I need to tell you something"

"What is it Anna?" Elsa is worried because there is something that is bothering Anna where to a point even she seems hopeless.

"I..."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm afraid that you will hate me if I tell you"

"I could never hate you, now what is it you need to tell me?" Elsa trying to relieve her stress a little.

"I...I love you" She said nervously.

"That's it? Well I love you too Anna now you should go to bed" Elsa's a little surprised as that's all Anna has to tell her.

Elsa gives Anna a little reassuring kiss on the check then stands up and was about to leave Anna's room when Anna called out.

"Elsa wait" Anna stand up and begin making her way towards her sister.

"Yes?" Elsa turns around a little confused.

"That's not everything" Anna blurts out quickly.

"Then tell me what has been bothering my little sweet Anna"

"I….. I love you more than just a sister"

"What do you mean?"

"I….." Now Anna standing right in front of Elsa.

Anna has no way of explaining this to her so she did the only thing that came to her mind: Kiss her. Suddenly Elsa feels warm soft lips on top of hers and realize that her own sister is kissing her, her own flesh and blood is kissing her. She froze in place not knowing what to do, Anna's lips are so soft and warm unlike Elsa's cool ones although not an unpleasant feeling but still she feels disgust. To Anna this feels heavenly as she has waited her entire life for this moment. The kiss was a short but a meaningful one.

Anna is the first one to break away from the kiss, when she opens her eye she realizes the temperature has significantly dropped and Elsa is beyond shell shocked.

"Anna…" Elsa almost whispering.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I didn't know how to tell you….." Anna said as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Anna you…..you love me as a lover?" Elsa panicking slightly.

"Yes..." Anna is now sobbing into Elsa's shoulder.

"Elsa I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have these feelings but it just feels so right and now you hate me for forever."

"Anna I could never hate you, don't cry I hate seeing you cry" Elsa begin to hug Anna tightly and rubbing circles on her back trying to stop Anna from sobbing.

Thousands of thoughts going through Elsa's head right now, she can't help but feel the disgust in the confession but somewhere deep down in her heart she sees the confession as a chance, an opportunity….hope. Elsa doesn't want to break Anna's heart again after all she's done in the past by telling her she doesn't feel the same way, but she's made a promise to do everything in her power to make up for lost time and even if it meant sacrificing her feelings is the way to do it, then so be it. She's willing to give up _anything_ and _everything_ for her sister.

They hug like that for what feels like forever until Elsa breaks silence.

"Anna I need to tell you something too" She slowly backing away from the hug.

With her head down all Anna could think right is her world is ending, only person she will ever love is going to shut her out for forever and hate her.

"Yes?" She quietly whimpers out.

Elsa lifts Anna's chin and force Anna's teal eyes to look into her ocean blue ones. "I feel the same way"

"Really?" Hope ignites itself within Anna's heart as she's trying to figure out if she's dreaming or not.

Elsa stares into Anna's eyes softly saying while rubbing her left cheek "_Anna I love you too_".

Anna is so happy that she doesn't know how to express her happiness so she does what her heart tells her to do. Anna hooks her arms around Elsa's neck and kiss her deeply. Elsa returns the kiss eagerly trying not to show what she truly feels. They break away from the heated kiss breathless and gasping for air.

"Anna I wish we could continue but I am exhausted so I'm going to go off to bed"

"Well goodnight snowflake, I love you!"

"I love you too goodnight" With that Elsa kissed her sister one last time before returning to her room for the night.

After shutting the door Elsa made haste to her own room, when she's back in the safety of her own room, she quietly shut the door and slowly slid down hugging her knees beginning to cry "Mama, Papa please forgive me"

* * *

The next day

Elsa woke up to an over eager red head poking at her side.

"Pssh Elsa"

"Elsa"

"E…"

"Anna stop it, I'm up" Elsa grumpily cutting her off.

"Oof" Elsa groans as Anna jumped top of her just like how she did when they were little.

"Anna you have definitely gotten heavier since you last did that"

"I can't help it but I'm just so excited" Anna's said over eagerly.

Anna flipped around facing Elsa started to kiss Elsa.

"Mmn…I…..missed….you" Anna mumble out between kisses.

"I…..missed…..you….too" Playing along with what she agreed to.

Anna breaks away from the kiss just to admire the older women's pure beauty, she couldn't help but to whisper out "beautiful" then she's begin to kiss her again, Elsa did not protest, as much as her head told her how wrong this is she didn't. Anna started to nibble on Elsa's bottom lip extracting a moan out of the older women, its music to Anna's ears and she's going to do everything to hear it again. She begin to trail kisses down Elsa's chin to her neck. At this point Elsa's breathing is fast and short, she feels hot everywhere and extra warm in her lower abdomen. Anna sucks on her pulse point then kisses it tenderly leaving a visible mark, Elsa couldn't help but to moan out at this new sensation she's feeling. Anna reached out to blonde's covered breast and begin squeezing lightly, Elsa used her hand to stop the intruding hand.

"Anna let's take this slow, it will be more fun" Said Elsa breathlessly giving her sister a reassuring smile clearing not showing how she truly feels.

"I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy you feel the same way it's hard to stop"

Anna was just about to say something when someone knocked at the door.

"Your majesty breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes"

"Thank you Kai"

"No problem your majesty"

"I'll leave to get ready and stuff" Anna saying slowly getting up from Elsa.

"So I'll see you at breakfast then I guess" Anna awkwardly backing out of Elsa's room and almost knocking something down on the way out.

"I might be late, there are some documents I need to review" Elsa lying right through her teeth.

"I'll be wait for you snowflake" Anna blew her a kiss then left her room.

Elsa finally couldn't control the tears anymore she crawled into a ball on the bed and started to sob heavily.

"_What am I going to do_?"

Luckily she has waited long enough where her sister would not hear her cries. She hated herself for doing this but it's what Anna wants and she intend to keep the promise she made. With no sense of time she cried for about thirty minutes and then realize she is never going to make it to breakfast looking presentable.

* * *

**A/N Wow 10 follows and 2 favs already i never expect for people to like this but this is amazing guys and thank you guys for all the positive feed back. **** Warning Dark Anna will appear very soon...**

**As always I would love to hear your feedback and constructive criticism is always helpful!**


	4. Rejection

Chapter 3: Rejection

**A/N This is what you guys have been waiting for! This chapter marks the beginning of Dark Anna.**

**Guys it has been a hard week at UBC here i haven't had much time to write. For the next two weeks I will try to write as much as possible since i have some free time on my hands but updates after that will be around one or two chapters per week (usually on the weekends). **** I love reading your reviews so please leave some and constructive criticism is always helpful!**

**Warning: Smut, lots of angst, and implied rape. You're WARNED!**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Elsa's Point of View

For the past two weeks it has been total hell for me though Anna seem to enjoy it very much, I'm not sure how long I can last before I can't control my emotions anymore. Every time Anna sees me alone I'm attacked with kisses and touches that are much more then sisterly love. I can't help but to feel this unbearable heat whenever she does that. Though I don't' have desire to touch her in that way, I have to in order to not make her suspicious. I hate myself for doing this and I hope mama and papa would forgive me.

"Elsa!"

"Elsa!"

"Hello?"

"Earth to Elsa, are you there?" I didn't realize I zoned out for a while when I was recapping the past weeks.

"I'm sorry, Anna what were you saying?"

"We have been together for a while now"

"Yes and it has been wonderful!" I really hate lying but this is for Anna's happiness so it's worth it.

"I completely agree, you have no idea how long I wanted you"

_But it's so wrong…_

"Actually I'm curious when did you start to have feelings for me?" I'm actually a little curious myself.

"When I saw you on your coronation I was just so mesmerized by your beauty and then when I froze, I realized I would do anything to do save your life I knew then I loved you and much more than a sister."

"Oh" I didn't actually expect that being very heart warming.

"So… we have been together for a bit"

"Exactly two weeks" I chirp enthusiastically.

"Yeah I was wondering if we could maybe….." This got me confused what could it be now? I gesture her to go on.

"I was wondering maybe if we could do it." Now I'm even more confused than before.

"Excuse me, I'm confused"

" Do it like what most couples do" We are couples now? Wait I hope she doesn't mean…

"Huh?" I blurt out.

"Become intimate."

_Oh no no no no no_, what do I do? Do I agree? If I don't she might think something is up, but if I do what if I can't bare it, she's my own sister my own flesh and blood also she's a women. I don't even know if it's possible between two women. Has she done this before? Not important right now I'm giving her my virginity for Christ sake. Ok calm down Elsa it could be worse, could be worse, at least it's not marriage yet. If I agree and can bare through it, that means I can take my secret to my grave. I'm going to do it. This is it, mama, papa forgive me please. This is for Anna.

"You know what? I think it's time too, let's do it" I give her a reassuring smile.

"I have never done this before, and with another women I'm not sure _how_…." I confess and seem excited, when I feel absolute disgust.

"Don't worry I'm not sure either but we have all night anyways right? It won't be a problem.

Did she just say all night?

"So let's start by taking off our cloth, or we can take off each other's." She said seductively.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, this is going to be the _longest_ night of my life.

She pushes me down to the bed so she's on top of me then pauses for a moment and blurts out.

"Beautiful"

Her warm lips met mine, her lips are so warm and so soft it's actually very pleasant to feel. She bits lightly on my lower lip, I can't help but open my mouth to moan. She took it as an opportunity to stick her tongue deep in my mouth, our tongue dance in a heated tango. Her hands were roaming body before she stops at my breasts giving them a light squeeze. I involuntarily moan out, I feel unnaturally hot everywhere especially at my lower abdomen. I know this is arousal but why do I am I aroused, does this mean I enjoy it? It's so wrong, she's my own sister.

Anna motions me to sit up, I comply then she slowly take off my nightgown leaving me just in my undergarment while being as seductive as possible. I try to cover up as much of my body as I can, but she simply take my hands away. She looks at me with a predatory look then she pushes me down to the bed once again so she can take of her nightgown. I notice Anna has become such as beautiful women since the little girl I remember so well, from her small but supple breast to her toned stomach, she's absolutely beautiful.

She's on top of me kissing me senselessly while her hands are squeezing my breast. Moans are escaping my throat uncontrollably and it's fueling Anna's lust. Anna's hands snake around my back and unclasp my bra then immediately take one of my nipples in her mouth while her hand is squeezing my nipples harshly. I can't help but to feel this immense pleasure coursing through my body, I know I'm wet down because I can smell my arousal along with Anna's. She flicks one of my nipples and I moan out loudly.

"Anna"

One of her hands wonders down to the hem of my panties, she softly cups my covered sex. Anna's mouth shifts to my neck and sucks on my pulse point roughly leaving a visible mark before softly kissing it. At this point moans are bypassing my self-control as her hand goes under the hem my panties and teasing my soaked entrance.

"Absolutely beautiful"

I lift my lower body so she can remove my already soaked panties. Her slender fingers once again is at my entrance rubbing it slowly teasing. I wrap my hands around her back as she spread my legs wide open. With her eyes completely darken with lust, I feel this fear and uncertainty about what she's about to do.

She slowly sticks one finger into my soaked entrance, I close my eyes tightly as I try to get use to this new feeling of pain and pleasure. She pauses for a moment then slowly withdraws her finger to the tip before slamming it back in to my fragile sex roughly.

I screamed as she started to pump in and out at an intense pace. Slowly the pain melted away and pleasure replaced its absence, I'm panting heavily and my mind is blank as the feeling of Anna's finger takes over my thoughts. Her thumb begin to rub circles my bundle of nerves right above my slit, my moans are becoming louder and louder along with occasional silent screams.

Foreign heat is pooling at my lower stomach, I realize my orgasm is imminent. Right before the heat is unbearable she removes her fingers from my slick fold. She licks her finger seductively moaning in delight making me turn into a color that matches Anna's hair. She then slithers her head down right in front of my sex, I am not able to have coherent thoughts anymore so I just let her do _whatever_ _she pleases._ She breathe my scent in, she hums in pleasure then begin slowly lapping up my juices leaking from my slit.

The fire within me is suddenly re lit with every lick she gives me, her tongue switches between my bundle of nerves and teasing my wet slit. I am griping the sheets below for my dear life, Anna inserts her tongue within me pumping it in and out like what she did with her finger. Just as swift as her tongue was removed two fingers penetrated me quickly, she kisses me passionately sticking her tongue deep within my mouth. I can taste myself on her tongue as she explore my mouse thoroughly. Anna's thumb circles my bundle of nerves as her fingers move in a "come hither" motion hitting a spot causing me to see stars behind my tightly shut eyes. I squeeze tightly around her fingers every time she hits that spot, she withdraws her fingers to her fingertips before slamming them into my sex reaching the special spot repeatedly.

All the sudden the heat is becoming too much, I quickly wrap around my arms around Anna's back tightly holding on for my life. I clamp down onto her fingers as I orgasm, stars burst within my closed eyes and immense pleasure take over my body. As I recover from my orgasm trying to catch my breath I open my eyes to see a very happy red head looking into my blue eyes.

I smile at her genuine because I just love seeing my dearest sister so happy.

Abruptly the reality hits me harder than a ton of ice.

**I. JUST. HAD. SEX. WITH. MY. OWN. SISTER.**

**My sister took my virginity.**

**I just had sex with my own flesh and blood.**

An overwhelming feeling of disgust taking over me, the smile I had quickly turns into a frown. I slowly crawl into a ball and tears streaming out.

_I can't take the guilt anymore._

_I can't keep on living like this._

"Elsa" I'm sobbing heavily now.

"Is there something wrong? Please don't cry, I'm sorry if I was a little _rough_…." She's moving closer towards me embracing me.

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? What's wrong?" She hold me tightly as she said that.

"Elsa just please talk to me, please"

"I don't have feelings for you Anna, _I lied_. I just want you to be happy so I lied to you about my feelings"

"Elsa…." She's looks completely and utterly shocked because what I just told her.

"I was going to take this secret to my grave, but the guilt is ripping me apart from the inside" I explain further.

"Why?" She slowly getting up from the embrace.

"I just want you to be happy, all you want is me to love you the way you love me so I thought I could at least do that for you even if it meant sacrificing my feelings. I'm sorry Anna but I don't love you more than just a sister."

"So you just decided to play with my feelings then!" She's now standing, she's now shouting at me.

"No I just thought..." I whimper weakly.

"You thought? This hurts more than if you just rejected me in the beginning, to be toyed with, to be used to fulfill your own satisfaction" She's now going to her closet, I think she's going to get a dressed but instead grab things.

"It's all my fault Anna, I'm so sorry" I apologize sincerely again but it doesn't seem to calm her down only maker her more furious. Anna please forgive me!

"Anna what are you doing?" She's holding rope and a scarf! What is she going to do with a rope and a scarf? She's walking closer to me looking at me darkly. All of the sudden I feel this overabundance of fear coursing through my veins.

"Ahhhh Anna stop, please" She holds my writs painfully while she ties them to the headboard, I'm too weak to break out of her hold. As I cry out for her to stop she seems to enjoy me pleading for mercy, Anna only smirks as my cries only bring her pleasure.

"Don't do this Anna,please let me go"

"_Stop ...please_" I cry out weakly.

"Plea..." And then the scarf is tightly secured around in my mouth rendering my ability to speech useless.

"Now you're truly mine and you're going to just take it whether you like it or not, because tonight it's about me not you." She darkly hisses.

* * *

When Elsa finally decide to use her powers to break her bonds it was too late, Anna already had her way with her forcefully. Elsa ran directly to her room instantly locking the door, while she ran Anna was following every step of the way. When she was about to close the door they gaze met and Anna saw something she has never seen in Elsa's eye… Hatred.

She's shutout now for forever, Elsa is never going to love her not even as a sister. Something in Anna's heart say "Make her yours for forever". Though Anna knows it's wrong but she's sick of being shut out and her feelings played with, it's time to get what she rightfully deserve. She's going to do anything and everything to get what she wants.

**"Elsa you're MINE."**


	5. A Simple Question of Obedience

Chapter Four: A Simple Question of Obedience

**A/N This chapter has been really hard to write because I'm having a moral dilemma about what is acceptable or not, so being the rational person i am i just went all out on it and really threw the moral thing out my apartment window...**

**I really need your feed back on this so please leave some reviews.  
****As always constructive criticism is always helpful !**

**WARNING THIS GETS REALLY DARK!**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

It may seem that Elsa hates her sister but Elsa will never hate Anna because Anna is the one that saved Elsa from her biggest fear, herself. Even now the guilt of lying to Anna and have intimately bonded with Anna is ripping heart apart from the inside. Every day for the past week Elsa has been self-loathing and crying herself to sleep. She blames herself for everything that has happened since the day she struck Anna in the head with her powers. It felt like before when Elsa was afraid of almost everything, being the selfless person she is, she is still worrying about Anna's well being after what she has done.

Anna on the other hand has been very busy this week planning. She's sick of being shutout, sick of being used, sick of not being important, and most of all sick of being rejected, it's time to get what she wants. Her plan however is not the most rational of all plans, it consist of hiring mercenaries and give her good old grand pabbie a visit, the latter being a little bit more complicated than just a visit.

"So if grand pabbie didn't have a fix fifteen years ago what makes you think he will have one now?"  
Kristoff slightly questioning the Princess.

"At least we can try right?"

"I guess so, anyways so what happened between you and your sister?"

"Um we just had a small argument that's all."

"You sure feisty pants? It seems more than that." Raising one eye brow.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, something that happened between you two must be so serious that Elsa lost control of her powers and because of that you need some kind of fix for it." Despite the act Anna has put up Kristoff seem to be able to tell something is not right.

"Don't be silly, all we need is a backup plan that's all."

"If you say so, your highne…" Playfully mocking the princess of Arendalle.

"It's Kristoff!"

"And he's got a girl!"

"Oh no not this again…." Anna and Kristoff both rolled their eyes.

* * *

After Anna and Kristoff explained they are not together and going through the entire "marriage" ceremony again they finally got to talk to grand pabbie.

"Hi, um me again, I was just wondering if there could be a fix for Elsa's little issue?"

"Yes and no"

"What?"

"Yes because there is a fix, there has always been a fix, no because I refuse to give it away."

"Why?"

"Because it's very dangerous and if it falls in the wrong hands things can get very ugly."

"It's just a backup plan actually, if things go wrong again."

"I refuse to give it to you unless Elsa has requested personally, and that's why I did not give it to your parents when they visited me for help."

"Please I really need this and so does Elsa she has not come out her room once this week and I'm getting desperate." She's not completely lying to him.

"The fix this has far more negative effect than good."

"Please, Elsa is my own sister I would never do anything to her." Well at least not yet…

"If you I give this to you, you will have to promise to Elsa never to use it unless you absolutely have to, is that understood?"

"Yes yes yes yes I promise."

"Now the negative effects this artifact will not only extract magical powers but also physical strength make the victim very weak." Grand pabbie brings out a collar and key, the collar has three gems on it, each seem to represent magma, storm and ice.

"This was designed by a very powerful sorcerer, it was forged to enslave or imprison those who have magical powers."

"Oh my god, wow I will be very careful about this." Even better than she expected because it's absolute perfect for she's planned for.

"You must, the only reason I gave this to you is because Arendalle will fall to its demise without Elsa, now help her as she needs your help very much."

**"**Thank you so much grand pabbie, you have no idea how much we need this."

"Go forth and help your sister, do not waste a single minute."

"Your highness are you sure about this? What we're committing is treason."

"Yes, now get on with your orders" She barked.

"Right away, your highness"

A team of highly trained mercenaries easily infiltrated the castles defenses with the help of the princess herself, though more soldiers are outside just in case if anything goes wrong with the extraction. An explosion was set outside on the court yard to bait the attention of the guards while the soldiers proceeded to extract the queen under the cover of total chaos.

The queen was startled by the loud boom outside her window, she got up from her bed then decided to take a peek, She was surprised by how little damage it caused because after a bit of observing she realized out it was just a cart of fireworks. A decoy. Suddenly she heard a loud noise then the door to her room was knocked down, five soldiers quickly surround her.

"Queen Elsa you're coming with us." The captain demanded.

"What? Who are you guys? Why are you here?"

"Please do not resist, you're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that." Elsa retorting confidently.

Elsa sent a large blast of ice effectively knocking all five soldiers unconscious then proceeded to search for Anna, even after what Anna did to Elsa she was still worried about her safety over her own. She kicked down Anna's door to find out she's missing. Elsa began to panic and her powers are snow starting to fall lightly.

"Anna, no what have I done? I have to find her."

_She's hurt and it's all your fault.  
NO…..  
Let's face it you're nothing but a danger to Anna.  
I just want to protect her.  
If you want to do that then LEAVE._

Elsa quickly made her way outside trying to find the lost princess. Elsa gasp as am arrow flew past her head, a well-aimed blast of ice magic has taken care of the archer. The queen's lungs burned from the lack of air due to the heavy running. She has just made it to the centre of the town before the mercenaries caught up with her and she had to hold them off. Making a wall of ice has successfully stopped majority of them but some are still on her tail. There are soldiers coming from three of four paths trying to flank her as she runs to the crossing of two streets, she's forced to go to the open path where she decides to hide in a small alleyway. As soldiers run past her she let's go of a sigh. Everything seems so planned out and well thought, whoever planned the attack must have high access to the castle security.

Once the coast is clear she wonders out to the abandoned streets, as she walk past an odd looking hawk then she trips over what seems like a trip wire and before she knows it the she was on the ground. When she realized it's not a trip wire but a mechanical chain trap she screams in pain as the chain tightens around her left foot, she's trying desperately to break free of the chain and freezing it did nothing but harden the metal. With one of her leg bound she looks around trying to find anything that can break the chain when she realizes the hawk is gone and shouts of soldiers coming closer. Elsa's really panicking right now. All she could think right now it's the end and nothing can stop the inevitable. She can begin to see the soldiers she turns her head and see her sister walking calmly toward her.

"Anna get out of here now... Please just go…. leave me... Go..." Anna did not listen to her pleading sister.

Anna just kneels beside her bound sister. When Elsa hug Anna one last time and she finally couldn't hold back the tears she looks up and she sees Anna smiling lovingly and softly stroking Elsa's cheek. Before Elsa could say her goodbyes Anna brought a cloth over her face roughly, she couldn't fight back because even then she couldn't find the courage to ever hurt her sister. As she struggles against the newly introduced barrier between her and air, she looked up realizing the comforting and warm smile has turned into a dark and devious smirk then everything went black.

* * *

Elsa woke up in a very dark room, her cape and tiara has been removed, she felt cold for the first time in her life. The queen slowly sat up from the cold stone floor, slowly opened her eyes, she notice the room looks familiar, from the benches to the chains hanging on the walls, it looks like the old dungeons of the castle that she ordered not to be used anymore just a week ago. She tried to move her arms that was behind her back but they are tightly chained together. Suddenly the door burst opens and a women holding a torch comes in.

"Finally!" The women gasp, while closing the door.

"Anna?" Elsa recognized the owner of the voice, it's Anna.

"Anna I'm so happy to see you, are you hurt?"

"I am perfect well dear sister."

"Thank the gods you came, now help me get out of these chains please."

"I believe I can't do that for you dear sister."

"What? Why?"

"You see I put you in those and I think you look pretty good in them so I'm just going to leave you like this."

"Anna this is not funny, release me now!"

"I really don't think you should be demanding from me, I don't know if you noticed or not but you're the one tied up over there."

"Please don't make me…."

"By all means use your powers I'm actually very curious what will happen actually." She rudely interrupts.

Elsa tries as hard as she can to freeze the cuffs but nothing happened instead she begin to feel very weak like something is draining her energy. Elsa's breath became heavy and Anna just stood there and observed her bound sister very amused.

"What? How? This is impossible."

"Oh it's quite possible alright dear sister." Moving closer to Elsa every second.  
"I had to do something to compensate for our little problem last time we were together." She begin to pull on Elsa's collar.

"My powers…."

"Smart girl."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, at least nothing yet."

"What do you want?"

"You see I already have what I want already and that's you, but I need something from you too, my dearest sister.

Elsa swallows a lump in her throat.

"What do you want from me?"

"Obedience is all I seek from you, your majesty."

"Why Anna, why are you doing this? We can work this out together everything is going to be…"

"**NO** I had enough of being used, being lied to, I'm sick of being taken advantaged, it's time to get what I want, now are you going to obey me?"

"No I won't. What makes you think I would ever obey you?" Elsa said defiantly.

"Because I always get what I want, always."

Anna roughly pulled Elsa to the center of the room and secured her to a chain that is hanging in the ceiling. Elsa trying desperately to break the bonds on her wrist but it just seem to make her very weak and heavy breathed. Anna brought out a whip and something Elsa couldn't identify and eyed Elsa dangerously.

"Anna, don't do this, please"  
"Please Anna"  
"I know you hate me, I can leave this kingdom and to never come back, just don't do this….. Please"  
_"Don't hurt me…"_ Elsa whimper out weakly.

Suddenly a ball is roughly pushed into Elsa's mouth and tightly strapped to her face rendering her ability to speech useless.

"I usually enjoy your pleading voice but I think it's time for you to shut up _whore_."

Anna stopped and just admired the view she had in front of her, Elsa kneeling and chained, completely at Anna's mercy, so vulnerable. Elsa's pleading eyes almost making Anna regret what she's done, _almost_.

The first strike of the whip hit Elsa on her back, she attempted to stand but was forced back kneeling, and she tried to scream on the top of her lungs hoping desperately someone will hear her but the gag making that impossible. Tears forming instantly, little does she know Anna is not even close to being done.

"This is for you shutting me out."  
_Strike_

"This is for you kicking me out of your castle on the North Mountains"  
_Strike_

"This is for lying to me"  
_Strike_

"This is for you rejecting me"  
_Strike_

Each strike was hard enough to bring excruciating pain to Elsa but not enough to break the skin so it was pure torture. After what feels like hours of whipping Elsa has collapsed to the floor, she stopped crying at some point and just took the beating. Her dress has now become a tattered pieces of cloth hanging from her body, her hair has been torn out its usual braid, the usual glow in her eyes has disappeared and turned into a hopeless gaze. Anna pulled her up by her collar so she's kneeling again and removed her gag, Elsa slowly lifts her head to look at her sister.

"Are you going to obey me?"

Elsa lowers her head and whimper out:

_**"Yes"**_


	6. Total Submission

**A/N Hey guys I did it, i posted it it. Here it is, it has been really hard for me to post this and i just decided fuck this I'm way over thinking so i just posted it**

**WARNING THIS IS REALLY REALLY DARK READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**As always constructive criticism is always helpful, and thank you guys for all the support I can't even describe how much it helped me post this chapter. Tell me what you think! I love reading your guy's reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Total Submission

_You did this to her, you made her into this, you truly are a monster Elsa, well done!_

_But the guilt is going to kill me….._

_You tried killing yourself years ago how did that turn out for you huh? Let's face it you're a monster and you're nothing but harm to anyone and everyone including yourself, your sad existence is nothing but a plague in this world._

_I did this to her….  
It's all my fault….  
I turned her into what she's now….  
Then I will be the only victim of it._

_You're not a queen, you're nothing but a monster and monster deserve to be treated like this, she's actually doing you a favor by punishing you for your sins._

_Yes._

"Yes" Elsa whimpered out weakly.

Anna formed a grin that spread from ear to ear she smiled darkly once again at Elsa. She's finally going to get what she wants and Elsa is presenting it to her on a silver platter. Anna has never felt this powerful in her life she's finally got something she's never had, absolute control. Anna removed the chain attached to Elsa's collar and lifted her face with the handle of the whip.

Elsa has been broken both mentally and physically, though something is stopping her from passing out. She's given up on all hope, there's no way out she deserves everything Anna throws at her. She's has accepted her fate, she has _submitted_. She did this to Anna, she has turned Anna into someone she doesn't even recognize. With her cloths mostly ripped due to the excruciating whipping she has been given and her hair ripped out of her braid, her eyes no longer have the usual glow and replace with total despair.

"What's that I believe I didn't hear you could you repeat that?"

"Yes…"

"Yes to what? I don't think I understand you could you explain?"

"I..." Anna motions her to go on with treat of the whip.

"I will obey you" Elsa answered quietly.

"You're mine, you understand that? You will address me as mistress not Anna because Anna is no longer here, you killed her by emotionally starved her to death."

Every word hurt more than thousands of daggers stabbing her right in the heart all at once. Her powers are starting to being uncontrollable but only to feel extreme coldness around her neck where the artifact is extracting all of her power.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Anna shouting at her furiously.

_Strike_

"Yes, mistress." Elsa answering quickly terrified of another strike.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, mistress."

"I want hear you say it."

"I belong to you."

_Strike_

"What do you address me by?"

"Mistress."

_Strike_

"What will it take for you to remember?"

"Please forgive me for my rudeness mistress, it won't happen again I promise." Elsa pleading timidly.

"That won't be good enough, prove it."

Elsa's mind is going over drive trying to think of a way to prove what she meant, she looks down slightly and notice Anna's well-polished black boots giving her an idea. Elsa slowly lowering her head until its eye level with Anna's boot and eyed it carefully because one bad move could lead to a straight kick to the face. Anna just stood and observes with great curiosity, the blonde closed her eyes beginning to slowly kissing Anna's boot.

"Please… forgive…. Me…. Mistress." Elsa said cautiously between kisses trying not to anger her mistress further more.

Elsa begin to kiss the boot in a pattern from left to right then right back before starting the cycle again. Anna has never felt so worshiped and slightly awed to see someone once so powerful do such a shameful act. She smiled broadly and for once in her life she felt important.

"I believe you, for now."

Elsa raised her head and looked at Anna nervously with thankful eyes.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, I'm so grateful, mistress." Elsa answered sweetly.

"You should be, pet." Anna sneered darkly and pulled Elsa's collar to motion her to stand. Anna went ahead and start to pull off the tattered pieces of clothing hanging on Elsa's marked body. She could do nothing but look down shamefully as once again she's fully exposed to Anna. Her hands are cuffed together behind her back so there was nothing stopping Elsa could do even if she tried. Once she's fully naked except her stockings, she knew what she was going to happen and there's nothing she could do to prevent it, she's completely and utterly at Anna's mercy. Anna begin to toy with Elsa's supple breasts.

"You know if you had just given me what I wanted we could have been at this step a lot earlier."

Elsa continues to look down at her feet trying not to make any sounds while her mistress is playing with her body. Anna twists her nipple and squeeze her other breast at the same time, Elsa couldn't hold back anymore and moaned quietly. Elsa begin to feel heat rise from her lower stomach, feeling her sex slicking every second passing by.

_How am I getting aroused by this?  
I'm being molested by my own sister…_

_Because you are a whore that's why._

"I'm giving you too much pleasure, I think it's the time for you to pleasure me you slut."

Anna undressed quickly disposed her cloth just as fast, she forced Elsa back to kneeling again by pushing down her shoulders roughly. With Elsa's flushed cheeks and heavy breath she looked up at her towering sister fearfully.

"Pleasure your mistress."

"Yes, mistress." She whimpers out obediently.

Elsa looked slightly down and is faced by Anna's glistering vagina. Elsa gave a reluctant lick then Anna pushed her head right into her soaking wet pussy.

"We haven't got all day here."

Elsa begin to increase the speed of her licking, she lapped up the juices leaking out of the slit slowly and tenderly. Anna closed her eyes and began to feel pleasure course through her body. Elsa is surprised that she's not throwing up because of what she's forced to do.

"Go up a bit."

Elsa extends her tongue up to Anna's clit and begin to lick at a moderate speed, Anna's moans are getting louder and louder as Elsa pleasure her mistress's most sensitive area. Anna put an encouraging hand behind Elsa's head to make Elsa's head stay in place and continue pleasuring her. Elsa's is absolutely disgusted by what she's forced to do by now yet somehow she feels more aroused by this.

_This is so wrong…_

_You don't even deserve this, you deserve much worse, she's just being generous. So just take it you slut._

Slowly the heat that's within Anna's lower stomach is becoming too much, a powerful organism is imminent. Elsa alters from lapping up leaking juices from Anna's slit and stimulating her clit, suddenly it became too much Anna clenched her muscles and released a loud moan. Juices begin to stream into Elsa's mouth like a river, she tried to move away but Anna's hand is holding her firmly in place forcing her to drink up everything she's given. As Anna recover from her intense orgasm she stares at Elsa angry knowing fully what she tried to do.

"What did you think you tried to do?"

"Nothing, mistress."

"Did you not enjoy the taste of your mistress?"

"You taste wonderful mistress, I enjoyed it a lot." Elsa said fearfully.

"Then why did you try to move away?" Anna shouted angrily.

"I…"

_Strike_

Anna slaps her harshly, Elsa has never been slapped before until now and all she feels at the moment is absolute fear.

"It seems you don't like using that mouth of your, so I'm going to make sure you will use it for me."

Elsa just kneeled obediently while Anna walked over to a chest within the dungeon grabbing something dark with straps from within it.

"I'm sorry mistress, I didn't mean it I promise please forgive me." She said as tears form in her eyes.

"It seems like you don't know your place, I'm going have to punish you for that and this is going to do the job just fine."

Anna begin to step within the straps of the object and pulled it up until it sits right in her crouch area, she fastened the straps and looked at Elsa with a devious smirk. Elsa finally pieced puzzle pieces together and realized what's coming her way, immense fear overcoming her instantly.

"Please mistress I'll be good I promise."

"It's too late I'm afraid, you can beg for mercy all you want but you're going to feel it whether you like it or not and you're going to just take it just like a good girl."

Anna strolled slowly towards Elsa with until the fake penis is at eye level with the kneeling blonde.

"Please, mistress forgive me please, I really didn't mean it I swear I'll be good from now on."

"I don't care if you meant it or not you did it and now you're going to get punished like the little slut you are. You're going to use that mouth of yours so _open wide_!" Anna barked out quickly.

Anna pushed the fake penis right to Elsa's regal lips and forced her way through into her perfect little mouth. Elsa struggling desperately and gagging constantly while the fake cock is forced into her mouth inch by inch until all ten inches of it is completely in her mouth with part of it going down her throat. Anna used her hands to push Elsa's head all the way until her nose is touching the base fake phallus, Elsa could smell Anna's arousal and all she could do is plead with her eyes for mercy from her sister.

"Feisty little slut aren't you?"

"Mmmmmmph"

"What's that I can't hear you?"

Elsa could only beg Anna with her pleading eyes and it only seem to encourage her on.

_Stop please Anna…. Please just let me go._

_Don't you like this you little slut? You should because you're so much of a slut you got aroused by pleasuring your mistress._

Anna drew her hips back and pulled out until only the tip is in her mouth then thrust the fake phallus back in instantly, then again and again and again… Elsa is gagging constantly, her eyes watered and her stomach is churning. This is the ultimate subjection, she's pleasuring Anna as if she's man. After a while Elsa got use to the feeling of the huge strap on in her mouth almost choking her. Anna pulled out and just admired the view, the blonde was out of breath and choking slightly and the strap on is coated thoroughly with her saliva dripping on to her bare chest.

"Anna please stop I have learned my place."

"What do you address me by?" Anna once again shouted furiously.

"Mistre…" Elsa was cut off by Anna when she thrust the phallus deep within her mouth again. Anna moving in and out much faster than before.

_No please Anna don't, not again, forgive me please… Mistress._

_Congrats you finally got it right now all you have to do is work on learning your place!_

Anna pulled out after what feels like an hour of pure torture.

"What do you address me by?" Anna almost screaming.  
"Answer me you slut."

"Mistress."

"And who do you belong to?"

"You mistress."

"Like what?"

"Like….. Your rightful property."

"Your body belongs to me, I get to decide what I do with my PROPERTY is that understood? Have you learned your place you ungrateful slut?"

"Yes, mistress." Elsa answering quickly.

"Now time for your punishment?"

"Wha?"

"You thought that was it didn't you my ungrateful pet, but your punishment is far from over." Anna interrupted instantly as soon as Elsa spoke.

Anna grabbed Elsa's neck roughly and dragged her to the nearby bed with in the cell, she roughly threw her on the bed and forced her to bend over. Elsa all the sudden found herself on the bed she woke up on and her face is pushed roughly in to the bed while her butt face up. She's completely vulnerable to whatever Anna wants to do with her. Her nipples are pushing harshly into the sheets making her even wetter than before. She doesn't dare to move afraid of what Anna might do.

"Oh will you look at that you're so ready, who would have thought the queen of Arendalle is such a slut."

Elsa finally realized what's going to happen she wants to protest but she's so afraid at this point all she could do is silently cry into the sheets below. Anna slapped Elsa's ass harshly and is very satisfied by the red print it made. Anna stood right behind Elsa where the strap on is at battering ram level with her sister's fragile sex. Anna inched forward until it's touching her Elsa's wet slit.

"You know why you're getting punished so you're just going to take it like a good girl."

"Yes, mistress."

Anna begin to rub the slit slightly teasing it, moans slip out of her mouth involuntarily.

_Admitted you love this, you little whore. You always did so don't even hide the fact you're not a queen but a sad little slut._

_I'm not a queen.  
I'm a slut._

"You like this don't you?"

"Yes, mistress."

"I think you're enjoying your punishment too much."

"Forgive me mistress, I can't help it."

"That's right I almost forgot you're a slut."

"Yes I am, mistress."

Anna has had enough of teasing her sister and quickly drove the entire length of the phallus into Elsa's fragile sex. Elsa suddenly felt the teasing head of the length enter her all the way in, she felt something rip in her and excruciating pain quickly flow through her body. She screamed on the top of her lungs and tears instantly forming.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

"That's much better, you're not supposed to enjoy your punishment you're just supposed to feel it."

It feels her hips are being wrenched apart and at the same time the feeling of being full just seem to be so satisfying. Anna is trying to get used to the tightness for her sister's tight little hole. She's going to fuck her pussy like she did with her mouth.

"So tight, so I'm guessing this is the first cock you have felt then."

"Yes, mistress."

"How do you like it my little slut?"

"I love it." Elsa said bearthlessly.

"That's what I thought."

Anna pulled out until the only the tip , Elsa moans out softly and then Anna drove the entire length back into Elsa's tight and wet pussy. The shaft is in so deep the tip of the phallus slamming against the neck of her womb, almost unbearable pain forms in her lower stomach.

"Ahhhhh"

"Does it feel so good that you had to scream?"

"Yes, mistress it feels amazing."

It feels like the thick phallus is tearing her apart yet it feels good. The pain melting away to a dull throbbing how, her pussy is practically leaking and the length is no doubt thoroughly coated. Anna begin to thrust in and out of her sister's entrance and she's surprised how smooth it already is. It didn't take long before Anna is moving at the same speed she fucked Elsa's mouth. Moans are slipping out of Elsa's mouth constantly, she tried to control it but then gave up because her body no longer takes orders anymore, and she's completely Anna's now. Anna commanded her body and there is nothing she can do, with the thick and long cock deep within her pussy all she could do is feel. The sound of skin slapping and moans are the only sounds that can be heard within the cell. Elsa can feel every ridge and vain of the fake phallus making her curl her toes from the pleasure she's feeling.

"Tell me how much you love this."

"I…. love this so much mistress, thank you."

"Tell me who you belong to."

"I… belong… to you mistress, I'm am your possession, your property."

"Good girl."

Anna pulled out completely and slammed back in in an angle that hit all the right spots within Elsa, she saw starts burst behind her closed eyes and she screamed from the pleasure. Anna keeps on slammed into Elsa roughly and hitting those special spots. Elsa being to feel her orgasm approaching, the heat is becoming almost unbearable, she's too deep in the heat to notice the question asked by her mistress.

"How do you like to be punished my little pet?"

When Anna received no responds she stopped what she's doing all together. She backed away from the bed and then dragged Elsa back onto the floor with Elsa kneeling again

"I said how do you like to be punished my pet?" She shouted angrily.

"I like to be punished like this mistress."

Elsa's mind isn't even thinking at this point she feels so much pleasure that her body is defying what she wants to say.

"How do you like to be taken?"

"I like to be taken by you mistress, with this wonderful tool."

"Do you like your punishment?"

"I love it, thank you for punishing me, mistress."

_What am I saying?  
That's not what I want to say._

_I'm speaking what you truly want to say, you should thank me I did you a favor._

"Do you like being fucked?"

"Yes I do, mistress."

"What do you want now?"

"I want you to continue to screw my tight little pussy, mistress."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Then beg for it."

"Please fuck me mistress"  
"Please I need it really bad."  
"I really need to be taught a lesson."  
"I have never needed something so bad in my life."  
"My pussy is so wet for you, mistress."

_Please stop it, please….._

_I can't because this is what you want to say and you'll thank me later._

_Who are you?_

_I am you, the you you shut out along with your sister and the you that you still refuse to accept to this day._

"Very well it seems the slut really need to be taught a lesson." Anna satisfied with what she has heard .

"Oh thank you mistress, thank you I'm so grateful."

Anna bent Elsa over the bed with her feet on the ground and once again slammed the fake phallus back into her sister's sex. From this angel she's again hitting all the special spots within the fragile sex, the fire is re lit with in Elsa and pleasure is quickly rising. The sisters are both slick with sweat, their bodies move with almost with no resistance. The heat within Elsa is finally unbearable and she exploded, her pussy clamping down onto the cock and star burst within her closed eyes, she has never felt this good in her life, as ecstasy overcome her Anna keeps on thrusting in and out riding out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Once she recovered from her orgasm she instantly passed out onto the ground, with absolutely no energy left she was left in total bless and quickly fell into a dreamless slumber. Anna moved her naked sister onto the bed and removed her cuffs then began to get dressed. She recounted what has happened tonight and it left a grin her face from ear to ear. Today her sister submitted to her and now finally she claimed her as her own. With that Anna left Elsa to her cell. Elsa however lay there hopelessly in deep slumber used, abused and most of all in shame.


	7. Breaking Free

Chapter Six: Breaking Free

**A/N Wow 41 follows and 18 favs, I started this thinking no one would read this never to expect anyone to like this. Thank you guys for all the support you guys have shown me. Anyways constructive ****criticism is always helpful, i also love reading your guy's reviews so leave some :D!**

**I'm not sure why the last chapter didn't update properly so if you guys missed it please go a head and read it because it will make no sense what so ever.**

**This chapter is just as dark as the last!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa is finally hers but the there is always a price for anything that's valuable. The word of the missing snow queen spread like wild fire throughout Arendalle, all the staff in the royal castle has been devastated by the loss of their queen and also the citizens are worried sick about their missing queen and the military is using every man they had to search every inch of the country. During the "absence" of the queen Anna has taken over the all of Elsa's duties as well. To Anna the stress and responsibilities of being a queen is all worth it because at the end of the day she would have some fun with the "missing" queen. Every day for the past week has been absolute hell for Elsa, Anna would prepare a meal and an outfit for her dear sister. The meal would be the best the castle kitchen could offer but the outfit however would always be very revealing, it would be something that a whore would wear to attract customers. At first Elsa refused eat or to wear the food and cloths she had been given but a rough whipping and beating has taught Elsa to never disobey her mistress. Every session they had together has made Elsa more terrified of her mistress, every beating has left countless marks on her flawless skin but never hard enough to break the skin and drew blood.

* * *

Elsa's still recovering from a very powerful orgasm, she opens her eyes to see Anna getting dressed and getting ready to leave. She notices something is hanging on Anna dress, a key with what seems like very expensive crystals on it, she looks at her collar and realize that those crystals matched the same ones that are on her collar. Elsa's mind slowly pieced together the information that's presented to her currently, the key to her freedom is right in front of her. Elsa's eyes lit up with hope for the first time in forever, she's got a plan.

"Mistress please don't leave."

"And why is that?"

"I still need to be punished"

Anna raised a single brow slightly confused but also amused.

"Please mistress." Elsa kneeled and put her hands together, she pleaded with the best little girl voice she could make.

"I need to be reminded who I belong to, it seems that I have forgot mistress."

"Oh really? And you wish to be reminded?"

"Yes please mistress."

"Very well, it seems like that I have to remind my ungrateful pet who she

This is unexpected from Elsa but never the less it excited Anna because it means she could use her favorite toy on her favorite blonde. She quickly undressed and grabbed the two item that is necessary for the next little while.

"What do you think you're doing?" Anna is extremely amused by the sight in front of her. Elsa only in her stockings with her hair neatly braided kneeling, she's holding Anna's dress to her face, and her eyes are closed and moaning loudly.

"It's just your scent is so wonderful I want to smell it all the time."

"Is that so?"

"Yes mistress." Elsa said timidly while biting her lip, she slowly put down the dress and looked down shamefully looking as if she has made a great mistake.

"If you desire my scent that much then keep the dress."

"Thank you, thank you mistress you have no idea how grateful I am." Elsa's eyes lit up not for the reason Anna thought it did. Elsa got up and put her new prized possession on her bed before breathing in her mistress's scent one more time. She returned to her mistress and kneeled in front of her getting ready to satisfy her mistress. Before Anna could ask Elsa already put the entire length of the shaft deep within her mouth while moaning. She hates doing this but in order for her plan to work she needs to satisfy Anna so she can leave without realizing that her key is missing. Her head went backing and forth with the huge strap on deep in her mouth pleasuring her mistress as if she was a man, Elsa moaned constantly acting like she enjoys this as much as Anna who put a affectionate hand on her head. The only sound that could be heard within the cell is the sound of sucking and slurping. Elsa has gotten used to the feeling from the first time Anna made her do this but the entire length of the phallus is so thick and long it still almost chokes Elsa.

"Hungry slut?"

Elsa nodded without stopping sucking.

_Why do you want to leave Elsa? Don't you enjoy this?_

_Why do you care?_

_Because I'm you._

_Since you're me why haven't I ever had those unhealthy thoughts of yours?_

_You choose to forget Elsa, why did you think you still shutout Anna after you already had control of your powers for five years?_

"I think you had enough, now tell me how much you enjoyed that." Anna pulled out of Elsa's mouth slowly while staring at the strings of saliva still connecting to her mouth.

"I loved it mistress."

"Good, now bend over and get on all fours." Anna commanded and Elsa obeying instantly.

"Oh will you look at that you're dripping already." Anna kneeling down aligning the fake phallus to Elsa's glistering sex.

"All for you mistress."

"You have forgot who you belong to?"

"Yes mistress and I need to be punished."

"This will remind you who you belong to."

With that Anna entered Elsa in one swift thrust to the hilt, pain over took Elsa as she screamed, Anna has only used this on her once so Elsa is still very tight.

"Just as tight as the first time." Anna said while giving Elsa a hard slap on the butt.

Anna starts off in a slow pace almost teasing pace, slowly the pain melting away and pleasure over took her body and demanded for more. She could feel every single ridge and vain of the fake penis in her massaging her insides bring her to total bless. As much as Elsa don't want to admit it her body enjoys it when Anna violates at the same time her mind is being absolutely tortured by this, but when she's in heat her mind is turned off and she can't even control what her body does. As Anna speed up her thrusts Elsa's moans grow louder and louder.

"Do you like being fucked?"

"Yes mistress."

'Why?"

"Because I'm a slut."

Anna pulls out completely and thrusts in again as hard as she can hitting the special spot within Elsa. Elsa screaming in ecstasy, she cums instantly. While Elsa clenches against the intruding object within her Anna doesn't stop, she just keeps on thrusting. Elsa suddenly feel heat reignited within her lower stomach, soon enough her moans begin to slip out of her mouth controllably again. Anna hears the sound that her sister's sex is making and an idea pops in her head. She pulls out entirely and stands up.

"Kneel!" Anna shouted and Elsa quickly to sit up and kneel in front of Anna.

"Did I do something wrong mistress?"

"Yes, you have you ungrateful slut." Elsa just looks down fearfully. Now with the shaft right in her face she can smell her own arousal on it.

"You haven't tasted yourself yet." Anna roughly forced the shaft down Elsa's throat even deeper than before, she begin to choke slightly and looks up at Anna pleading for mercy with her eyes. Anna begin to thrust in and out of her mouth, Anna just smiles darkly. She's fucking her mouth just like she did with her womanhood, she watches regal lips form a perfect hole for her to do as she please. Elsa for the first time tasted herself, her stomach is churning almost violently. She tells herself at the end it's all worth it because if she succeed that means she will have something she once had, freedom.

"Since you have been such a good girl I think you deserve a reward." Anna pulled out the phallus covered with saliva out of her mouth. Elsa is completely out of breath and coughing violently, trying her best to recover.

"Thank you mistress, I'm so grateful."

"Bend over." Elsa did as she's told.

Once again she's is presented with Elsa's bare bottom, she roughly enters Elsa in one swift thrust. She resumed her previous speed very quickly, heat began to rise in Elsa's lower stomach as once again the huge shaft is moving insider her at very an intense speed.

"Do you like your punishment?"

"Yes…. I do….. Mistress." Elsa said between moans.

"But you're not supposed to like it." Anna said in a mocking tone.

"I'm so sorry mistress…. Please forgive me…. I just can't…. help it."

"Since you enjoy it so much would you like more?"

"Yes please, mistress."

Suddenly Anna pulls out, Elsa whimpers at the lost then she feels the wet shaft at her back entrance her eyes flutter open instantly.

"Didn't you ask for this?"

"Yes mistress."

"Then be a good girl and take it." Anna hissed darkly.

"Yes mistress…ahhhhh."

Anna began to push in the shaft without warning, Elsa screamed at the pain of being stretched to the limit. Once the full length of the phallus is completely in Elsa's fragile back entrance. Anna pulled out until the tip then thrusts it back in instantly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Take it, you slut."

With the huge shaft in her asshole she can't help but to feel pleasure once the temporary pain is gone. Then Anna grabbed the second item she retrieved from the chest within the cell, Elsa suddenly feels something hard at her sex again.

"Mistress?"

"You think being penetrated in one hole is enough for your punishment? How cute."

Once both shafts are penetrating both of her entrances, she feels her insides being stretched to the limit. Both shafts are massaging her inner walls deliciously and the over whelming feeling of being so full is just so satisfying. Heat is rising at alarming speeds, with both of her holes penetrated at an intense speed and her orgasm is imminent.

"Do you like serving you mistress?"

"Yes…ahhhhh….Mistress."

"Do you like being used?"

"Yes….. Mistress."

Elsa screamed in ecstasy, stars exploded within her closed eyes she spasms in pleasure clenching against both shafts. Elsa collapsed to the ground completely exhausted, Anna slowly pullout both shafts out of Elsa's entrances, Elsa moans loudly.

"Are you reminded who you belong to?"

"Yes mistress."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You mistress, only you."

With that Anna takes off the strap on and leaves Elsa for the night. Elsa pretends to pass out until she hears Anna closed the door, she waits for a couple of minutes just to be safe. She gets up looking for the dress Anna gave her in the dark, her shaking hands find the key. She feels slowly behind her collar for the keyhole, she finds it then struggles to put the key in. Once the key is in, she takes a deep breath then turns the key. She hears a click then the collar opens and drops to the floor.

"I'm free." Elsa said breathlessly.


	8. Revelation

**A/N Hey guys thank you for all the support you guys have shown me. I'll try my best to improve the quality of the story as I'm trying to become a better writer. I'm actually a math major so yeah... How are the length of the chapters and I think i will be looking for some beta readers so pm if interested. Anyways I love reading your reviews so please leave some! Constructive criticism is always helpful!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Revelation

"I'm free!"

At last Elsa is finally free, all of Elsa's powers are returning to her with the addition one more foreign power. Elsa felt more powerful than ever with immense power flowing through her veins. The red whip scars and the marks from Anna pulled her collar to hard heal instantly. Realizing the lack of clothing on her currently, she created an ice dress just like when she was creating her ice castle on the North Mountains. Though this time it's different, the dress still has the blue and teal glow but there are subtle red and purple accents. Snow began to fall around her due to the over flowing amount of power is returning from the collar. For the first time in her life she feels like a queen, not just any queen but queen of ice and snow.

"I'm a queen!" Elsa proudly shouts.

Elsa creates a crystal tiara that resembles the one she always dreamed of. It has arms like a snowflake with the middle one having a blue crystal that glowed brightly fused within the tiara. A foreign voice began to whisper within her head.

_Find her_

_Who are you?_

_I'm your friend Elsa, we're on the same side._

_Why should I trust you?_

_Because I have a solution for you._

_Solution to what?_

_All of your problems._

_What is it?_

_Get revenge._

_How so? _

_Find Anna and then kill her!_

**_Gladly!_**

The other voice of her younger self seem to disappear but most importantly during all this her usual blue orbs has slowly turned red. _Corrupted._

* * *

Anna and Kristoff have agreed to have an evening walk just to talk, they strolled around the dock the fjord looking into the quite sea.

"Do you think that we'll ever find her?" Kristoff blurted out.

"I'm not sure, but we have to have faith." Anna sighed.

"Yeah… faith."

They stayed in a comfortable silence just admiring once again the quiet and beautiful fjord. Kristoff pulled Anna into a comforting hug wanting to relieve some pain for such a great lose. Anna accepted the embrace openly and Kristoff began to rub small circles in her back.

"We'll find her one day."

"Yeah, one day." Anna answered knowing full well of the current situation.

They heard loud cracking coming from the direction of the castle, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. What seem like a women hovering above the water while freezing it, she has glowing red eyes that are as bright as the moon of the night.

"Anna?"

"Yes..."

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

The figure is coming at them at an alarming speed, before they know it an ice shard is flying right at them, they dodged it with ease but it separated them. The temperature around them began to drop.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted.

"What?"

"You said your sister is the only one that has ice powers right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Clearly she's not alone."

The figure was close enough for them clearly tell it's a women but it's far enough for them not able to see the face.

"You think you could get away with imprisoning me Anna, how cute." The figure spoke in a familiar voice yet it has a small twist to it, it seems to have a shadow, a voice on top of hers.

"I think it's time for a little payback don't you think?" Anna's face went pale at that, she knew exactly who that is.

Instincts told them to run and they did what they're told until an eight feet tall ice wall appeared in front of them. Kristoff stood in front of Anna shielding her from whatever the figure will do, she came closer and closer. They began to see the platinum blonde hair blowing into the wind freely then the ice dress and tiara.

"Elsa?" Kristoff questioned as he began to recognize the figure that is floating toward them.

"Step aside Kristoff I would like to have a word with my dearest sister."

"What are you going to her?"

"Talk that's all." Elsa said while smirking.

"What happened to you?"

"I believe that is what I'm going to discuss with Anna, isn't that right?" Elsa held up one hand readying a blast of magic.

"Elsa you're not thinking straight, please put your hand down."

Then a blast of magic hit Kristoff instantly encasing him in ice but not killing him.

"How?" Anna blurted out.

"You really think you could imprison me? Actually did just the opposite, you set me free."

"Elsa I know what you're thinking, just try to calm down." Anna trying to relax Elsa.

"Calm down? You enslaved me and used me for an entire week you really think you could get away with this?" Elsa is now right in front of Anna.

"I thought you enjoyed it as much as I did."

"How couldn't I? You taught me so much within the week I was down there."  
"I learned that I should have killed you when I had the chance." With all the color drained from Anna's cheeks again.

Elsa reached behind Kristoff grabbed Anna's neck harshly lifting her into the air, Anna struggled as hard as she could. Elsa smirked darkly and forced Anna to look into her red orbs then Elsa threw Anna onto the frozen fjord. Anna coughed violently as air returned to her lungs.

"The time spent down there with you made me realize just how much of a burden you're." Anna slowly moving back away from her advancing sister.

Every word hurts like daggers stabbing into Anna's heart, she realized what she did was wrong and accepted her fate of death.

"And now you will die." Elsa bent her knees and grabbed Anna's neck again wanting her to see exactly what and who will kill her. With her spare land she readies a blast of frost fire to launch at Anna ending her life right then and there. Anna just closes her eyes and wait for her life to end by the hands of her own sister.

She waited for about what seems like forever but the blast never came, she opened her eyes and saw Elsa's eyes closed with a distressed expression and her hand twitching. Elsa opened her eyes and Anna looked right into it, she saw a slither of blue within the red orbs. Elsa closed her eyes again and then tears started to stream out slowly, the next time she opened her eyes the usual blue has returned along with despair. Anna was released and put down slowly, Elsa just looked away ashamed of what she was about to do whether she intended to or not.

"Good bye Anna." With that Elsa got up and ran as fast as she could north, Anna could hear the sobs and see the tears streaming down her face as she got up. Anna didn't have the courage to say anything to her, but all she knows is that she needs to find her and make things right.

* * *

_Two years ago….._

"Yes! Finally!" An overly excited Elsa jumped around the room.  
"I finally got it under control! Mama, Papa are you guys proud?"  
"I have to tell Anna, I have waited so long."

Elsa for the first time in eleven years she opened her door and left her room in broad day light, she wondered down the once familiar halls trying to find her dear sister. Shortly after she found her sister in the art room talking to the paintings, she just watched with great adoration.

"Hey Joan, do you wonder when Elsa is going to come out?"  
"How long has it been?"  
"No matter how long it takes I will wait."  
"You think she will accept me again?"  
"I don't even know what I did wrong" Tears start to leak out of Anna's eyes as Anna quietly sobbed into the arm of the chair.

That last sentence broke Elsa's heart knowing Anna thought she did something wrong. She wanted to talk to Anna right there but the guilt deep down within her heart has slowly made its way back up, her powers are becoming unstable again. Elsa panicked and quickly ran back to her own room. Later that night Elsa had a rather odd dream.

"Oh Elsa, Oh don't stop please."  
"Please don't stop Elsa, I love you... ahhhhhh"

Elsa found herself watching herself and Anna making love in the royal bedroom. To her surprised she wasn't disgusted, not even on bit but instead she was jealous of herself. As she watched the show that is being put on in front of her. She began to admire Anna's body, this seems to be much later in the future as Anna has grown into a very beautiful women. Elsa eyed Anna's perfectly body from her perfectly sized breast to her currently occupied sex, she found herself staring and not stopping anytime soon. Suddenly time seemed to stop.

"Enjoying what you see?"

Elsa was startled by the voice as she turned around and saw herself walking towards her while smiling.

"Who are you?"

"I'm you, can't you tell?"

"But how?"

"Actually I'm an apart of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I am your most inner and deepest thoughts."

"Why are you here?"

"I came here to show you this."

"Why?"

"Because this is what you're thinking."

"What?"

"You can't lie to me Elsa I am your thoughts. Elsa you don't have to shut her out, just tell her how you feel."

"No, this is wrong I should never have thoughts like this."

"Love does not have a wrong or right."

"What I feel is not love."

"Yes it is, you would give up anything and everything for her.  
You dread of the day that she will be married off to a prince knowing full well that you can't ask her to marry you. You would do everything in your power to make her smile. You want to spend the rest of your life with her and make her the happiest women in the world. That is true love Elsa, please don't deny it. Everything is going to work out, just tell her."

"But we're sisters and she's also a women."

"Don't conceal your feelings, just feel the love, follow your heart."

Elsa woke up slowly, she realized the lucidity of the dream she just had.

_Follow your heart._

That night Elsa decided she has to forget what she feels entirely, she doesn't want to ruin Anna's life even more by telling her what she feels. As the memories of how she felt faded away in time her powers began to become uncontrollable again, she has forgot the most important thing of all.

_True love _


	9. Notes

**A/N Sorry for the inactivity but there is a very good reason behind it as people have messaged me to pull this down and I actually got threats lmao. So i think i'd like to say fuck you to those people and i don't get care.**

**I think i really want to rewrite this cos this is just plain garbage like i wrote half of it with my brain shut off so yeah... **


	10. More Notes

**A/N so the rewrite begins. like i said on the author's notes on the rewrite it's going to sound a bit repetitive on the first 2 chapters but after that everything should be new, not going take this one down btw so don't worry about that. **

**Anyways it's good to be back. As usual leave a review (on the rewrite), I really do love reading them...try not to flame too much...**

**PM me for any concerns you guys may have. **

**Merry Christmas everybody !**


End file.
